UkUs Just How Broken Did I Make You?
by et12356
Summary: America invites England over to watch a movie attempting to trap him and use him for his own purposes. Warning: Yaoi, BDSM, whipping, bondage, toys, abuse, non-con (Rape), Dominant!Arthur/UnwillinglySubmissive!Alfred. UkUs.


**AN/ So I've written a lot of fics before, including ones for Hetalia, but for some reason I never posted the any for Hetalia, I decided to write this Fic in response to a picture on deviantArt: ** rizafromkeron . /art/YAOI-UKUS-Taming-like-a-gentleman-Coloured-306987555?q=gallery%3Arizafromkeron %2F35801542&qo=12** (Take out the spaces) Warning: Yaoi, BDSM, whipping, bondage, toys, abuse, non-con (Rape), Dominant!Arthur/UnwillinglySubmissive!Alfred. UkUs.**

**I don't own the characters or the deviantArt picture. **

"Hey England, you wanna come over and watch a movie with me? I don't wann watch it alone," America said over the telephone.

"Not today you git, I'm busy today."

"Come one Artie, just one movieeeeeee," America whined.

"Fine, but you better have popcorn," England grumbled. Alfred hung up the phone feeling quite pleased with himself. He was finally going to have Arthur all to himself, to do whatever he wanted to. Perhaps get payback for the revolutionary war? Or maybe just break him to doing America's will. He looked at the chains he had in his basement. England was in for the surprise of his life. He popped the movie in the blu-ray player just as England knocked.

"Dude, you could have just come in," Alfred said, opening the door.

"That would be extremely impolite," England sighed.

"Well come one, dude, the movie's playing." England and America walked into the game room to see full blown gay porn on the TV.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS, YOU BLOODY WANKER!" England yelled.

"It's the movie," Alfred grinned.

"Fine, but I'm holding the popcorn," Arthur said, sitting down next to Alfred on the couch. Halfway through the movie (America had had a nosebleed within three minutes of the beginning of the movie) Arthur excused himself to get a drink for him and Alfred and to go to the washroom. He came back with the coke in a glass and.

"Duuuuude, it's so much better in a can," America groaned.

"It's also much more unsanitary," Arthur grinned, as Alfred took a few sips.

"This- ugh, this tastes funny, what- what the heck did you put in my drink!" Alfred glared furiously at the Brit. The last thing he remembered was Athur leaning forward and pressing his lips to Alfred's ear.

"This is what you get when you try to trick an Englishman, love."

America woke to a bucket of water splashed on his face.

"What the hell! Dude not cool!" Then Alfred realized he was attached to the same chains he had been planning on trapping Arthur in.

"Oh, do you not like your arrangements? Perhaps we should tighten these chains a little," Arthur grinned sadistically and yanked on the chain attached to Alfred's neck with a collar Alfred let out a yelp and tears pricked at his eyes. "I think you should call me master."

"No fucking chance," Alfred growled. He still had his jeans and boxers on even if his shirt was off, so he wasn't completely exposed.

"Oh really? That's too bad, I'll have to punish you then," Arthur grinned. Alfred heard a crack and grunted as the crop came down on his back ripping through his skin, then five times more ti came down. "You're stronger than I thought, hero." He brought the whip down thrice more on Alfred's back each time America let out a guttural groan that shook his whole body. "Are you ready to call me master now, pet?"

"I am not your damn pet England, I won't call you master," Alfred growled through the pain.

"Fine then, we'll just have to keep going, but instead of the whip I think I'll use a rod," Alfred's eyes widened. The hard wooden dowel came down on him, instantly bruising his back and making a large purple mark appear. America's blue eyes watered with pain. He was beaten seven more times, but he refused to give in and scream or cry. England kneeled down in front of him and took his chin in his hand raising it so he could see America's watery blue eyes. "Are you ready to call me master, pet?" Alfred glared at Arthur furiously, then lowered his eyes as he sunk into desperation. He nodded, tears finally streaming down his face. He looked up at Arthur, his eyes pleading. England kissed the tears from Alfred's cheeks and pulled his pants down. Alfred gasped as Arthur palmed his erection through the thin fabric of his boxers."Well then, pet, you seem to have a problem, would you like me to take care of it, hmmm?"

"Please... master," Alfred said hestitantly, before feeling surprised as his pants were pulled down and he look down to see that Arthur had clamped a cock ring on him.

"Oh don't worry pet. I will let you come... eventually," Arthur grinned evilly. He kissed Alfred's neck and ran his tongue down to Alfred's nipple, circling it with his tongue, then biting gently on the nub. Alfred gave a moan and Arthur ran his tongue up to his Uke's neck, biting gently on his adam's apple.

"Master, plea-please, oh god, Master please, more."

"Of course my pet, soon you'll be begging for release," Arthur said looking up at Alfred seductively and placing his lips on Alfred's length, making Alfred sigh as the warmth engulfed his member. He felt heat pooling in his abdomen. "Beg me to let you come, say it for your master, hmm pet? My pretty, pretty, pet?"

"Please, Master, please, nnnnngh, please, oh god, nnnngh, please master, let me come," Alfred moaned.

"Not quite yet, love." Arthur went behind Alfred and admired the work he had done on his submissive. Blood slowly trickled down from the lash marks on Alfred's back so that his entrance was thouroughly moist. Arthur slipped a finger in Alfred's entrance causing the American to moan. He slipped another in and scissored his fingers to stretch Alfred out a bit. But he removed his fingers before Alfred was fully prepared. Arthur took off his pants and boxers and put his tip at Alfred's entrance and held his hands on America's hips. He plunged into the younger man, burying himself in Alfred without giving the man any time to adjust. Alfred screamed and sagged so that he was just hanging from the chains.

Arthur ran his hands over Alfred's back soothingly as Alfred sobbed. "It's alright pet, I'll let you adjust now, don't be scared. It's alright." After a few minutes he began slowly thrusting in and out of Alfred causing the man to whimper at first, then moan, then let out guttural cries.

"Master! Pleaaaaaase, oh god, nnnnah, Master please!" Arthur could feel himself about to finish and removed the cock ring from America who let out a moan as he came on the floor in front of him. England felt the American's muscles tighten around his length, increasing the moist warmth and causing him to come into Alfred. He pullled out and unlocked the chains, then he removed the collar and Alfred sank to the floor, breathless. Arthur went upstairs, grabbed a bottle of ointment and came downstairs to see Alfred lying on the mat, curled into a ball. He threw himself at Arthur like a child and sobbed uncontrollably. "Arthur, Arthur, Arthur," he kept saying his abusers name over and over.

"There, there, it's alright Alfred. Here let me put this on your back, it will help with the pain," Arthur said, putting a glob of ointment in his hand and rubbing it over the American's back. He saw that Alfred was no longer just bleeding from his back but also from his arse as well. He sighed, maybe he had been a bit too rough on the lad. He rubbed smooth circles into America's back untill the young man was only whimpering softly. Alfred got up and sat down on his knees in front of the Englishman, staring at the ground in front of him. Arthur took Alfred's face into his and placed his lips on Alfred's forehead. To England's surprise the American buried his face in Arthur's shoulder.

"Never leave me, never again. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left you. Please, forgive me."

"Of course, Alfred. I'm sorry too. I was putting a lot of pressure and taxes on you, I should have been kinder. Will you forgive me?" Alfred into Arthur's shoulder.

"Please Arthur, England. I want you-" Alfred said, placing a hand on Arthur's heart.

"Want me to what, love?"

"Take me back, please," Alfred looked up at England, eyes pleading.

"Our countries are too different to be one again. But I'll always love you Alfred. You'll always be the most important to me. I won't leave you again," England said. Alfred sighed happily and buried himself deeper into Arthur's shoulder. England smiled and a single tear fell down his face. Just how broken had he made Alfred?

**AN/ If you would like to review, please go ahead and do so. **


End file.
